


Portrait of an Artist and a Warrior

by Tren



Series: An Artist and a Warrior [1]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Artistic Differences, Canon Compliant, Collateral Damage, Daryun has a knack for destroying stuff, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, M/M, Narsus is an Artist, You've been warned, and is a battle-minded guy, but that's why we love him, this fic actually features his art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friendships start quickly. Some start slowly, with mutual appreciation, a certain amount of  praise, and a painting session gone wrong due to artistic differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of an Artist and a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/gifts).



> Just so there are no misunderstanding, I based this on what I knew from Arakawa's manga and anime adaptation. The whole thing is one huge headcanon with no touch of the mystical novel knowledge. Hope it is to your liking.

Narsus wasn’t at all like Daryun imagined him.

Not that he was disappointed. Having seen other strategist at King Andragoras’ court he had merely developed a certain image of what a strategist is like. He expected a serious person, someone reliable and crafty, capable of far-reaching planning and flexible thinking.

Not that Narsus didn’t fit those criteria. He most certainly did, but there was also more to him than that.

The first thing that Daryun noticed, when he meet Narsus for the first time was naturally the man’s physique and fighting potential. This sort of evaluation was almost instinctual on his part. Many years of training and battles made him sensible to any signs of battle proficiency in the people he meet.

As far as he could tell, Narsus was a good fighter. Probably not an overly powerful one, but one who relied on technique over the strength of his body. Not that the strategist seemed to lack physical strength, if the muscles of his hand were any indication. When they squeezed their hands in a greeting, Daryun could sense the steadiness of the grip. It wasn’t overly strong. Narsus was not trying to make a point, after all. This was merely a greeting and Daryun could tell that there was a perfectly calculated amount of strength in that squeeze. A grip strong enough to be reassuring, but not overbearing.

Then, there was his posture. There was no visible tension in him, and yet Daryun could tell that Narsus would be able to immediately take an action if there was a need. He had a rare sort of preparedness that could make a difference between life and death on the battlefield, where situation could change in an instant. Additionally, there was a confidence in his movements that made him appear reliable, rather than overly proud.

It was only after Daryun took in those initial impressions that he noticed Narsus’ more mundane features. The strategist had a long light blond hair. It wasn’t as whitish as prince’s, but it still made Daryun think of Arslan and his ashen hair.

However, this was the only feature that was similar to that of the prince. His features were more shapely, the smile on his face confident and his eyes more focused and piercing. There was also a mischievous spark in them, as if Narsus was constantly scheming.

Then again, scheming _was_ his job, so this was probably a good sign.

“Daryun, meet Narsus. I told you about him,” Vahriz said, as he introduced the two of them.

“Yes, it is an honour to meet you,” Daryun said, as he extended his hand.

“I should be the one to say that. You have already proved yourself to be an excellent knight, have you not?” Narsus countered with a kind smile. Even though Daryun was still young, the stories of his strength and skill were already being told within the Ecbatana.

“My uncle overestimates my skill.”

Vahriz laughed.

“No need to be modest, Daryun,” he said, as he slapped his back. “Narsus certainly isn’t, even though he has yet to make a great accomplishment.”

“What strategist would I be, if I sold myself short?” the man asked with a vain smile.

Daryun’s face distorted slightly.

“A better one?” he retorted, without thinking. It only occurred to him what he said, when Narsus sent him an unamused glance and Vahriz stifled a chuckle. “Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“Oooohhh, it seems someone is doubting me. Looks like, I will have to prove my talents rather quickly,” the man replied.

Daryun felt troubled by this turn of events.

“I didn’t mean to challenge you…” he started again, but he was once again silenced as Narsus swiftly pulled something out of his pouch and Daryun froze only to realize that the strategist held a brush right before his face.

“It’s alright. I came here to prove both my artistic and strategic capabilities. It would hardly suit me, not to face a challenge!” Narsus declared.

“You are an artist?” Daryun asked surprised. Vahriz had mentioned to him that Narsus was a talented strategist, but nothing about his artistic inclinations.

“About that. I doubt your art will impress my nephew,” Vahriz said, as he turned to Narsus. “He’s a warrior through and through.”

“It’s not like I’m _completely_ unable to appreciate the art,” the knight countered, embarrassed. He wasn’t really conscious of his lack of interest in art, but rather of his uncle telling this fact to the person Daryun had barely meet.

“Who knows, maybe my paintings will open his eyes to the beauty of the art,” Narsus said happily.

“No, I really doubt it,” Vahriz repeated with a troubled expression. Daryun noticed that and wondered if he should ask about it. However, he decided it would be best to drop subject. His lack of knowledge when it came to art would only make the conversation awkward.

*

“So, how did you like Narsus?” Vahriz asked, as he and Daryun walked towards their chambers. 

The knight wondered for a moment.

“He seems to be rather well-trained when it comes to fighting for someone who enjoys talking about the art rather than the war. Obviously, I’m in no position to judge his talents as a tactician. I would have to see him in action to make a proper assessment.”

“Daryun,” Vahriz muttered softly.

“Yes, uncle?”

“I wanted to know your subjective opinions about him,” he explained.

Daryun’s eyes widened, when he realized his mistake.

“I see. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I should have phrased this better,” Vahriz admitted. “So what do you think of him?”

“Well, I’m not sure I should be voicing my first impressions like that,” Daryun admitted.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure Narsus would gladly gossip about you if I asked for his impressions, so you shouldn’t hold back either.”

Daryun felt that there was something not completely right about this logic, but he was too tired to figure out what. It was better to trust his uncle and indulge him. Vahriz was much more knowledgeable and experienced than him.

“Then I won’t be holding back,” Daryun announced. “Though I want you to keep in mind, that those are merely my initial impressions. I would have to spend more time with Narsus to make a proper assessment.” Vahriz nodded as he listened carefully to his nephew. Daryun realized his uncle was really curios about his impressions. He took a deep breath, thinking of what to say and began. “While Narsus had many strong points I think he uses them to hide his weaknesses. His posture was great and I’m sure he has practiced a lot, but I think there are some severe lacks when it comes to his fighting stamina. He is a type who carefully analyses his opponents and then uses the openings they create. However, such a style means he would probably not fare so well in an extended fight against an experienced opponent. I think he is more concentrated on his fighting technique than physical skills and while it is not bad in itself, I believe it would be more prudent if he developed those two aspects equally. Relying too much on his technique may make him weak against strong and competent fighters…” Daryun paused, as he realized his uncle’s smile become slightly strained at one point. “Is something wrong?”

Vahriz sighed.

“I should have phrased it better,” he said, as his smile turned into a patient one, he made when he was teaching someone sword fighting. “What do you think of Narsus as a person, not a fighter? Was the conversation with him to your liking?”

Daryun almost stopped in place, when he realized what his uncle was expecting from him.

“Oh, that,” he muttered as he tried to remember some impressions that were not connected to combat. It took him a moment to find some. “Yes, I guess he was a good company. He talked a bit too much about his art, but other than that he made a rather favorable impression.”

Vahriz nodded.

“That’s good to hear. I hoped the two of you would get along,” he admitted.

“Is there a particular reason?”

Vahriz smiled at his nephew.

“I thought you could use some company. You’ve been spending most of your time training.”

“It’s fine as long as I don’t overwork myself. And it’s not as if I’ve been keeping away from people,” Daryun pointed out. He tried to sound confident, but internally he was troubled by the idea that he might have made his uncle worry.

“No, no. I’m not criticizing you, Daryun,” Vahriz quickly explained. “You are a splendid and talented warrior. There is nothing wrong in devoting the time to polishing your skills. I also know that you are truly blessed in terms of combat, but not necessarily in other departments. That is fine. No human being is truly perfect. I just think it would be good for you to spend some time with a person like Narsus.”

“I don’t think I understand,” Daryun admitted. The two of them stopped, as they reached the corridor where they rooms were. “Why did you want us to meet?”

Vahriz made a thoughtful face, as he thought how to answer that question.

“I think that it would be beneficial to both of you to become acquaintances,” he explained. “You are rather similar in some ways, but completely different in others. I think friendship with him would help you see more. Narsus is a person who sees much, but he is still young and I fear that he may at some point overreach his goal,” Vahriz’s voice was sad and his gaze unfocused, as if he could clearly see such a thing happening. However, he quickly turned his head to look straight at his nephew. “You should talk with him. His ideas are noble, but it will be difficult for him to find supporters,” the man paused thoughtfully. “Of course, I’m not telling you to support him. That is your choice to make and frankly, I don’t think it’s the right time.”

“The right time for what?” Daryun asked. He was having a bit of trouble following his uncle’s monologue. Vahriz was a great man, but after drinking some alcohol he would often get caught up in his own words.

Vahriz just smiled wistfully.

“Everything, but especially his art.”

*

Within the next several months Daryun had a chance to get more acquainted with Narsus, though he couldn’t help feeling that he learned more about the man by listening to the rumours than by conversing with him. Not that he wanted to listen to those rumours, but the appearance of a young and handsome strategist made a great conversation topic. Daryun would have to be deaf not to hear the rumours.

Of course, the rumours would have died quickly if underneath his appearance Narsus was actually an ordinary person. Luckily, for the court’s rumour mill he was everything _but_ ordinary. Initially, Narsus gathered interest due to his intriguing personality. He was extremely knowledgeable and witty, easily finding his place within the court of King Andragoras. However, despite his flexibility and charm, Narsus stood out. The first reason for that were his believes.

Narsus didn’t even try to hide his support for the idea of slave emancipation. Daryun understood that such views would find little support and had to wonder why the strategist insisted on proclaiming his opinions, when they were more likely to earn him enemies than allies.

Then again, it was Narsus who was strategist. It was probably part of some sort of plan, but Daryun had yet to comprehend it. And even then, it was hard for Daryun not to feel a certain amount of worry about the future of the ambitious strategist.

The fact that he felt such a worry over a man he had only interacted with several times, surprised Daryun. While he did not consider himself an uncompassionate man, it was rare for him to feel such a strong sympathy towards someone who by all means was capable of fending for himself. The knight was aware to certain extent of his protective streak, but it mostly concerned his close comrades and those who were in a direct needed of support.

Support that would require a certain amount of violence and combat skills to be exact.

However, the gossip surrounding Narsus’ belief in equal rights for slaves covered only half of the hearsay surrounding the strategist. There was another part of the rumours. A more ridiculous half of the rumours.

Namely, the huge gossip mill regarding the artistic talents of Narsus.

Or their lack to be exact.

All people who had a chance to see his paintings agreed that they were absolutely terrible, though they usually struggled with explaining what was wrong with them, settling on a short “everything”.

But it went a step further. At some point Narsus’ paintings acquired a quality of a jinx. Seeing one of them was supposed to bring a bad luck and actually being painted by the strategist was supposed to suck your soul out of the body trapping it forever in the painting. Awfully ugly painting to be exact.  
It wasn’t really a malicious rumour, but rather a ridiculous escalation of a small gossip that grew out of proportions. Since Narsus almost never painted outside of his room, there was almost no chance to see his work, which was probably why his pictures acquired such a mysterious and otherworldly quality in the minds of gossipers.

The strategist himself seemed slightly offended by the rumours, but refused to comment on the supposed magical nature of his paintings, instead complaining about the lack of recognition his works were receiving.

Daryun was slightly curious what kind of paintings would cause so much commotion, but not curious enough to pursue the matter. He was sure Narsus would show him a painting if he asked, but he didn’t feel like making such a trivial request.

He would later regret not doing so.

*

It was during one of the celebratory banquets that Narsus would approach Daryun. The knight had already celebrated rather heartily. During the last battle he had defeated a famous warrior. A deed which earned him much glory and many toasts. 

He wasn’t then surprised to see Narsus with a cup and a congratulatory smile.

“Let me drink to celebrate your victory, o Black Knight,” the strategist announced half-jokingly. “That was an impressive fight.”

“Ah, thank you,” Daryun replied, also rising his cup. Both of them drank the contents. 

“I said it was impressive, but I don’t think I’m giving it justice,” Narsus admitted after a short silence. “Your opponent was truly formidable and lived up to his reputation and yet you outshined him.”

“Outshined? Really?” Daryun could only question the choice of the words hearing the praise. Not that he wasn’t complimented today, still he wasn’t expecting Narsus to be _that_ impressed. He could see a sort of spark in his eyes that wasn’t entirely unwelcome, but caused Daryun to feel surprisingly self-conscious. 

“Well, you obviously couldn’t see yourself, but you were like a tidal wave on the battlefield,” Narsus said, as he made a sweeping motion with his hand, but then stopped and continued deep in thought. “No, probably more like a hurricane. Certainly, a comparison to force of nature would be the most fitting. Your style certainly has some reminiscence of fire, but there is also calmness to it that would be lost in comparing you to flames. Earth is on the other hand slightly too stable, but maybe I’m reading too much into it…”

Daryun just stood there, not sure how to react to being compared to elements. It was far too abstract for him, especially after the number of toasts he had earlier. He idly wondered if Narsus was also slightly drunk, because it was first time he had seen the strategist compliment anyone in so many words.

For reasons he couldn’t completely understand that realization made him rather happy.

“…and while comparisons to animals would be easier, they are also not enough to convey the impression,” Narsus meanwhile continued his monologue. The knight figured out it was probably an artistic thing. 

“I think you are over-exaggerating it,” Daryun interrupted him. While the whole feast passed with him receiving praise, Narsus’ way of expressing it was somehow the most embarrassing, beating even Vahriz’s loud toasts. While Vahriz was a man of great integrity, even he wasn’t immune to feeling a parental pride when seeing his nephews exploits. As much as he tried not to pamper Daryun with praise, halfway through the feast he stopped resisting those urges and started to happily recount Daryun’s fight, raising a toast for his nephew whenever he could.

That was the main reason why Daryun escaped from the centre of the gathering. As much as, he loved his uncle, it was too embarrassing to watch.

Except, now he had to deal with praise coming from Narsus.

“Over-exaggerating?” Narsus voice dropped, as if he had been offended. “I will let you know that while my assessment was not conveyed with…” Narsus stumbled slightly, which confirmed Daryun’s suspicions that he wasn’t exactly sober. Then again, at this point nobody taking part in the feast was. “…with an exact integrity, it was made based on expert analysis and without much bias.”

Daryun drunk from his cup, as he processed those words.

“Wait, did you just admit, you were biased,” the knight pointed out.

Narsus made a small pout, which almost made Daryun laugh. Despite his aloof front, the strategist was turning out to be very human.

“I have seen you spar with other warriors, so I was aware of your capabilities. Not to mention, we are on the same side. Of course I believed you would win in that battle,” he pointed out, still slightly grumpy.

“That makes sense,” Daryun admitted. “But that’s just one won fight. I still have long ways to go.”

“Who doesn’t? And that does not change the fact that you are already an extraordinary person,” Narsus retorted.

“You really, give your praises freely.”

“Only to those who deserve them,” the strategist replied with a smile. “You must have heard them suggesting,” Narsus said as he pointed to the center of festivities, “your candidacy for the position of Marzban.” 

Daryun almost choked on his wine.

“That… that would be a great honor, but I’m not sure I’m ready,” he admitted sincerely.

“Of course, that is merely a talk of the possible future,” Narsus agreed. “But given your talents it is a very likely outcome.”

There was a moment of silence, as Daryun was considering something. It was the part when Narsus mentioned he believed him that struck him and made him think of something he found strange during the battle.

“Narsus,” he finally said as he looked at the strategist, “were you perhaps the one who suggested for my unit to move to the side of the formation, because there was suspicion the enemies were planning to ambush us from the flank?”

One look at the strategist gave Daryun the answer. There was a proud smirk on Narsus face that loudly spoke for itself. The knight wasn’t sure whether the satisfied smile came from the memory of that particular, successful stratagem or the fact that Daryun had guessed it was his work.

Probably both, the warrior decided.

“Well, I might have pointed out that there was a high chance of such ambush to the main strategist and then suggested appropriate countermeasure,” Narsus mused, not even bothering to conceal gloat in his voice.

“Hmpf. If you say there is a high chance of me becoming a Marzban, then it is almost certain you will become the main strategist of our army,” Daryun retorted, feeling rather impressed. Not to mention grateful. If it wasn’t for Narsus he wouldn’t get the chance to obtain the prized victory on battlefield.

“It would speak poorly of me if I didn’t have such capabilities,” Narsus replied lightly. There was a slight lull in conversation, but then the strategist spoke. “Actually, I wanted to ask for a favour.”

“What favor?” the warrior asked. There was a determination on Narsus’ face that showed that this was no light-hearted request. Whatever request he had, it would be an important matter. Daryun steeled himself. Would it be about politics? Or maybe about the strategist’s plans to bring about slave’s equality?

Narsus took a small breath and then asked with all seriousness:

“I would like you to be a model for my next painting!”

*

Daryun felt he should have known this would be about art.

It seemed to be extremely obvious in hindsight. Especially because, all of Narsus’ strategic insight and flexibility of mind seemed to co-exist in some strange balance with a need of artistic expression and some sort of strange aesthetic if at least half of the rumours going around were true.

Not to mention, Daryun hadn’t known Narsus well enough to be a suitable candidate for some sort of conspirational activities.

Or were they?

Daryun was not blind to the fact that he had actually expected such a request and moreover, he was prepared to hear it. He wasn’t necessarily going to agree, but unless it was some sort of ridiculous request he would not reject it outright.

Well, it definitely was a ridiculous request. Just a different type of ridiculous than he expected.

And for some reason he had agreed.

Daryun was not sure exactly why. Maybe because it seemed to be very important do Narsus, even if the knight failed to see why anyone would consider immortalizing his image.

However, Daryun was not planning to break his promise which was why, several days after the feast he had appeared before Narsus’ quarters. Per the strategist’s instructions, Daryun was wearing his armour, except for the headgear. 

A female servant opened the door, letting Daryun in and after that returned to Narsus, who was finishing setting up his workspace. There was already an easel with a wooden panel propped on it. Next to it was a small table with several jars with paint and a bigger one with water which also housed several brushes. There were also some small plates for paint mixing.

The two men exchanged greetings, while the servant finished helping and left the room with a bow.

“Won’t you be needing help?” Daryun asked, as he watched the door close.

“I prefer not having anyone around when painting a model. It distracts me easily,” Narsus admitted. He led Daryun to the well-lit spot in the middle of the room. Daryun idly noticed that some of the furniture was moved to the wall to make more space.

“Take this,” Narsus said as he handed Daryun a makeshift wooden spear. The warrior looked at it questioningly.

“Wouldn’t a real one be better.”

“Please, I already feel slightly bad for making you pose in a full armour,” Narsus admitted with a sigh.

“It’s not a problem.”

“Yes, I knew you would say so. Still, today I’m planning to only do a sketch, so this substitute will be enough.”

“Wait, if you only plan to sketch me, then why all the stuff,” Daryun asked, pointing to the table with jars.

“I will make the outline of the sketch after we finish, and I planned to work on a different painting later. But I won’t be needing your help with that.” 

Daryun shrugged and spun the spear in his hand.

“If you say so.”

“Now, stand as if you were preparing to attack… No, not like this. The left hand more forward,” Narsus grabbed his arm and moved it. After the strategist took a step back to evaluate the pose. “Lower your hips a bit… but don’t hunch too much. Right, right. And the face,” Narsus once more came close, put his hands on the sides of Daryun’s head and then set it at the right angle. “Now it’s perfect!” Narsus announced happily. “Well, maybe aside from the frown… but that’s not very important. I already have the expression in mind.”

Daryun was indeed frowning hard, not used to being guided into a pose like that. In some ways it reminded him of when he was only beginning to learn fighting and was constantly lectured on how he should position himself and move. Those certainly weren’t the fondest memories.

While he made sure not to move, Daryun idly wondered how long he would have to stay in place. Narsus was using a sharpened piece of coal to sketch on the wooden panel serving as a base of the painting. The strategist’s movements were quick and purposeful. Daryun had to wonder about the rumours concerning his lack of artistic talent. There was nothing suggesting that Narsus was a novice when it came to art, then again Daryun didn’t have any good point of comparison.

Suddenly, Narsus stopped sketching and moved toward the warrior again.

“Did I move?” he asked confused.

“Not yet, but I expect you to,” Narsus admitted and gave another set of instructions. As a result, Daryun ended up in another battle stance.

Except this one was completely different from the previous one.

“Are you sure this is how I’m supposed to stand?” Daryun asked, doubt clear in his voice.

“Yes, it’s perfect. Now don’t move,” the strategist assured him, as he returned to sketching.

After ten minutes, the whole sequence repeated once more and Daryun found himself in yet another combat stance.

When Narsus started to give instruction for fourth pose, Daryun started to lose his patience. He had prepared for standing in place for a long time, not for never-ending stream of different poses.

“I remember you asking me to model for _one_ painting,” he pointed out bitterly.

“This _is_ one painting,” Narsus replied impatiently, as he once more guided Daryun into a new stance. “Don’t worry, I just want to check this one and this will be it for today.”

Daryun made a sigh, but remained motionless, while the strategist finished sketching.

“That’s it. Thank you for your help!” Narsus announced cheerfully. The warrior took a deep breath as he cracked his neck. Only now he noticed just how tense he got during the sketching session.

“You will need me again?” Daryun asked.

“Yes, for the actual painting. Memory can be unreliable when it comes to colours and I wouldn’t want to use wrong ones.”

Daryun stood in place for a moment.

“Can I…” he started uncertain, but then steadied his voice. “Can I see the sketch?”

Narsus looked at him surprised.

“Of course, but I doubt you will be able to make much of it. It’s only a sketch. I have yet to finalize the composition,” he said, as he backed away from the picture.

Daryun approached the painting. A part of him was curious, what Narsus sketched.

Unsurprisingly, the picture looked as if Narsus drew all the different poses on top of each other. It was a mess of lines that the warrior had problems deciphering.

“Don’t make such face. It’s a work in progress,” Narsus complained. “Trust me, once I finish, it will be a most unique portrait!”

Daryun had his doubts, but it would be unfair to judge an unfinished piece. Not to mention, his negative opinion was mostly shaped by malicious rumours. 

There would be plenty of time for him to complain, if the final piece turned out to be unsatisfying, he reasoned. 

*

Daryun returned to the strategist’s quarters two days later, once Narsus send a word that he had finished working on the sketch. 

The painting session started in a similar way. Daryun was instructed to take a specific pose, while Narsus got to work. This time, he was not using the sharpened coal. The knight could see him mixing the paint and sometimes switching the brushes, as he painted.

 _So this is the pose, he decided to use_ , Daryun thought idly. It was the second pose he did during the sketching session. In this one, he was holding the makeshift spear defensively with both hands, as if he was parring an attack. _I thought he would go with first or third one. They were more offensive. But it’s good he settled on one._

The previous session was rather exhausting due to constant changes, but this one, he believed, would go smother.

However, Daryun’s logic betrayed him, as Narsus suddenly stopped painting and approached him.

“Now, move your spear down, just like when we started yesterday,” the strategist instructed, as he took the tip of wooden spear and pulled it down.

“Wait,” Daryun interrupted, astonished. “Did you change your mind?”

“Me? Why would I? This is a part of the portrait,” Narsus replied calmly, not understanding the knight’s agitation. “Now lower your hips and move a bit forward.”

Daryun wanted to argue more, but he was so confused he relented to gather his thoughts.

Something was wrong. 

His battle instincts were telling him that he was in danger. Daryun tensed, as he assessed the situation. He obviously overlooked something. There was something more to the portrait that the strategist was painting. And only now, did the knight realize that maybe agreeing to having a portrait made by an infamous artist without seeing any of his other works might have been foolish.

Which was why, when Narsus came to instruct Daryun to change his pose yet again, Daryun interrupted him.

“I want to see the painting,” the warrior demanded.

“It’s not finished yet,” Narsus pointed out.

“I want to see it now.”

The strategist folded his arms.

“And I’m saying it’s not finished yet,” he repeated stubbornly.

“Just for a moment. It will only take a moment. If you won’t let me, I refuse to model for you anymore.”

Narsus gave him disbelieving look, as if Daryun just threatened to betray him, but then he sighed loudly.

“If you really need it. Fine. Go and see it,” he relented.

The knight nodded and went to see his painting. He circled the easel and stopped abruptly.

Just as Narsus warned, only parts of the painting were finished. In some places Daryun could still see the base wood with sketches of coal. However, there was also a clear outline made with thin line of paint that made it possible to see what exactly Narsus was planning to paint.

Apparently, nothing good.

Daryun opened his mouth, but no words formed and he just stood there with his jaw hanging as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. He thought that Narsus’ sketch was cluttered, but that wasn’t the case. For some reason the strategist seemed intent on incorporating all his different poses into one picture. Now that Narsus made an outline and started to paint it became obvious that on the picture was supposed to have six hands, all of them busy wielding three spears. Moreover, Daryun’s face on the picture was rather strange, his eyes asymmetrical and slightly displaced. His nose was drawn sharply, which resulted in it looking like a hawk’s beak. His mouth was wide. Far too wide for human and stuck in a somehow belligerent smile. For unknown reasons, Daryun’s ponytail had triplicated just like his arms. Three serpent-like ponytails coiled around the torso and arms, as if they were predatory, sentient beings. And as if that wasn’t enough, the whole picture seemed to consist only of geometrical figures, which were forcibly stuck together to form the biggest artistic abomination Daryun had seen in his entire life.

 _The rumours were true_ , Daryun thought in horror as he examined the painting. _I feel like my soul is leaving the body just by looking at this accursed portrait._

He turned towards Narsus.

“WHAT IS THIS THING?!” He shouted, as he pointed to the incomplete monstrosity on the easel.

“Your portrait, obviously,” Narsus said with a shrug, as if he was used to such an outburst from his models. “I warned you it was unfinished.”

“That’s not the problem! Why do I have three pairs of hands? I look like some sort of demon!” the warrior bellowed angrily.

“Well, I _was_ aiming for a bit of supernatural touch. I never said it would be a realistic portrait,” the strategist retorted unhappily. “Don’t blame me for your own assumption!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I look like monster! And why is everything so pointy?! Do you have a problem with curved lines?! I could stab someone with that chin!”

“It’s not my fault you were born with a chin like that!” 

“My chin is NOTHING like that! And why is everything drawn so strangely? My eyes look just weird!”

“It’s an artistic interpretation. Honestly, you people and your obsession with symmetry. Listen, the true beauty is the asymmetry and assimilation of perspectives! Why include just one perspective in the painting, when you can merge several ones to create a more wholesome picture?!”

“You call this wholesome?” Daryun snorted, pointing once more to the painting.

“It’s unfinished!!” Narsus huffed angrily. “But yes, this is a far superior to some simple realistic portrait!” 

“It’s not superior. It’s crap!”

“Oh, like you know anything about art,” the strategist pointed out dismissively.

“Even my limited knowledge allows me to say that your painting is horrible!”

“It’s not, you tasteless barbarian!” Narsus shouted, as he slammed his hand on the table.

There was a tense silence as both men looked at each other angrily.

“This is stupid,” Daryun said. “The whole thing is off.”

Narsus made a frustrated sound, but forced himself to act composed.

“Fine, if you don’t want to continue you can leave,” he said grumpily.

Daryun nodded, but did not move.

“Before that, give me that… thing. I need to burn it,” he said as he extended his hand.

Narsus froze as he understood the implication. The strategist instinctively moved between the painting and the knight.

“You… You will do no such thing!” Narsus hissed as he threateningly pointed a brush towards Daryun. “I will not let you touch it!”

“Stop acting like an overprotective mother and give me that worthless piece of wood. I don’t want it to continue existing!” The warrior proclaimed taking a step forward. Narsus was unarmed, except for the brush, which had a low combat potential.

Unfortunately for him, the strategist was aware of that, so when Daryun lunged forward he did not use the brush, but hurled one of the jars with paint at him. The warrior barely avoided it, but he did not manage to avoid a punch into the jaw. There was a yelp of pain in response, but not from Daryun.

“Damnit, you really could kill someone with that horrid chin, you stupid, hard-headed…” Narsus muttered angrily as he retreated, while throwing another jar with his undamaged hand. Daryun was too slow this time and the jar shattered on his forehead covering him in a blue paint.

(Narsus would later complain that, “It was _indigo_ , you colour-blind annihilator, and you have no idea how _difficult_ to get it was. It will be months before I can restock it.”)

Daryun was momentarily stunned, due to the impact and the fact that paint quickly flowed into his eyes, robbing him off his sight. The warrior immediately backed to the door to block the strategist’s escape route. He had to stop him from leaving the room with his hideous masterpiece.

When he finally managed to remove some paint from his eyes and open them, Narsus was about to trash him into head with the makeshift spear. Daryun moved quickly and the spear broke, as it hit his arm. The warrior was grateful for the fact that he wore his armour for it absorbed most of the impact.

Daryun immediately seized this chance for counterattack and punched Narsus into stomach. The air escaped from the strategist as he fell to the floor. The knight didn’t waste the time and moved toward the unfinished painting. He had to destroy it quickly, but as he was about to grab it, Narsus crashed into him with a dreadful howl. Daryun tried to steady himself, but as a result he only managed to change the direction of his fall.

So rather than crash into the table, both he and Narsus crashed into the easel and the painting. There was a loud thud and a sound of breaking wood, as both easel and the painting suffered the impact of two adults slamming them onto the floor.

There was a long silence, as both men tried to get up.

Daryun was first to break into the laughter. This whole thing was just too ridiculous and only now he began to realize just how weird it was.

“What are we doing?” he asked, between small chuckles.

“You were the one who started this,” Narsus pointed out accusingly, but there was no real bite in his words. He was slowly trying to get up, without stabbing himself on the broken remains of the easel.

“You acted like a child,” Daryun retorted. Fortunately, his armour protected him from the wooden fragments he was lying on at the moment. He wasn’t moving for now, since Narsus landed on top of him and it would be safer to wait until he got up.

The strategist pouted.

“You were the one who acted like a child! Destroying things you don’t like, clearly a trait of a child!”

“Just stop it,” Daryun said exasperated.

Narsus finally managed to get up and then helped Daryun up.

“How does it look?” the warrior asked, as Narsus kneeled to check the state of the painting. The strategist pulled the pieces of portrait from among the remains of easel and showed them wordlessly.

The portrait broke cleanly in half. Because the crack was vertical, Daryun immediately realized that the picture was beyond saving.

“Well, at least that solves my problem. I doubt you will show those remains to anyone,” Daryun supplied cheerfully.

Narsus shot him a glare, but said nothing. The strategist gently transported the broken halves onto the table.

“Shame,” he muttered as he looked at the destroyed portrait, but he quickly shifted his attention to Daryun. “I’m sorry for my behaviour. I should not have attacked you with my art supplies,” he said remorsefully.

“It’s okay, aside from this jar that hit my head, nothing really caused harm. Your punch was too wimpy to cause any damage,” Daryun snickered.

“As I said, I deeply regret it. I should have not wasted my supplies on someone like you. They were quiet valuable,” Narsus retorted. Both of them burst into laughter. “I hope my art did not discourage you completely and we can continue to be friends,” Narsus admitted when both of them stopped laughing.

“I…” Daryun paused for a moment, realizing what the strategist meant. “Of course, we will,” he assured with a grin. Somehow the whole scuffle seemed to be extremely amusing experience now that it ended, instead of horrible. Daryun felt it might have helped him understand Narsus a bit better.

 _That and discover that paint does not taste well_ , he thought as he realized he swallowed some of the paint that flowed onto his mouth earlier.

“But just one thing Narsus.”

“What?”

“Your art really sucks.”

“Shut up.”

*

When Daryun finally left. Narsus looked at the two pieces of his painting with a sigh.

“He knows nothing about the art, that idiot,” he muttered fondly.

The wood broke cleanly in half and while it could never become a whole picture again, the image on it was mostly intact, except for some smeared paint.

“I will just repaint it,” the strategist decided happily. The portrait was just too good to give up on it. Of course, he would not tell that Daryun. “What the eye sees not, the heart grieves not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Narsus does cubism, which is why absolutely nobody acknowledges his art.


End file.
